Our Night Together
by LeafyDream
Summary: At the end of their Christmas Eve date, Mitsuru and Minato decide they aren't ready to part ways. They stay together, and in the privacy of Mitsuru's room, mark the night as theirs.


**Our Night Together**

Mitsuru and Minato walked down the sidewalk of Tatsumi Port Island together. The cold, winter night blanketed the city, and the happy couple found themselves pressed tightly together. Mitsuru had her arms wrapped around Minato's, holding onto him as they walked together. Neither said anything, simply taking the moment in as they walked the quiet streets together.

The young man found himself blushing at his girlfriend's touch. Even the stoic, and quiet Minato couldn't play it completely cool. His eyes glanced down, staring at Mitsuru's gifted chest. The scarlet-haired woman was breathtaking, and he could feel his heart pounding like a drum inside of his chest.

"I had a wonderful night tonight," Mitsuru whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. It was a bit awkward to walk like that, but neither really cared. They wanted to be as close together as possible. Neither wanted this moment to end.

"Still wish the wristwatch had never been invented?" he asked. He hadn't meant to embarrass her, but he savored the sight of his beautiful girlfriend's face all the same. Her cheeks were as red as her long, silky hair.

"E-every moment I'm with you. It's like an addiction," she admitted. "There simply isn't enough time in a day, or even a year. I don't think I'll ever be satisfied."

"I know how you feel. I feel the same way when I'm with you." There was something in his voice. A genuineness, or a purity that made Mitsuru's heart race.

Normally the young man wasn't so flirtatious, but that was simply the side of him that Mitsuru brought out. Her beauty and confidence made him this way, made him want his lover, and made him hungry for the sight of her.

And as much as it might have embarrassed her, Mitsuru enjoyed this side of him. She loved it, even. She had seen so-called powerful men many times in her life, and she had been the victim of other men's flirtations before, but Minato was different.

His confidence, his stoic nature, his voice, his eyes, everything about him drew her to him. It was love, but it was more than that. It was a burning in her that went unquenched, a desire that intensified every time he smiled at her.

"Well, here we are."

Mitsuru blinked, and she lifted her head from Minato's shoulder to look forward. They were in front of the Iwatodai Dormitory. The night was over, and it was time to go to bed...

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright? If you're available after class, we can-"

"Would you walk me to me to my room?" Her request was simple and quick, yet it floored the young man. She smiled at him, her ruby lips almost gleaming in the light. "Please?"

He nodded his head, and the couple slowly made their way into the dorm and up the stairs. Both took their time, neither wanting this night to end. Neither ready to return to the harsh reality awaiting them.

Fate. Death. Cults. So much weighed on their minds, so many nightmares had plagued their sleep, but when they were together, it all melted away like snow in the spring. Mitsuru wasn't ready to let go of this euphoria.

Eventually the two made it to her room, and they stood by her door in silence. "Well, here we are," he finally uttered, pushing them back to reality. His words held no happiness, and Mitsuru knew that she wasn't the only one reluctant to let the night end.

They were insatiable, really. Both hungry for time spent with their lover. One evening wasn't enough to satisfy them, it never would have why let the night end?

"Would you like to come inside?" she asked, the words slipping past her lips before her hesitation could stop her.

"W-what?" Minato blinked, clearly surprised by the offer. His cheeks turned a deep shade of red, and Mitsuru smiled at the sight, proud of that little victory.

"Would you like to come inside? I-into my bedroom?"

The silence that filled the air between them was not like the pleasant peace they had before. It was awkward, and uncomfortable, and Mitsuru was now beginning to regret speaking up. She fidgeted where she stood, wondering if she should rescind the offer.

"I'd love to."

"Oh." Her cheeks continued to burn, and she played with a lock of her hair as butterflies danced in her stomach. "Excellent. P-please. Come inside."

Minato nodded his head, and the two walked into the room together. The room was exactly what Minato had imagined it would look like. Clean, proper, the bare essentials with a few decorations here or there.

"It's nice," he commented.

"It's alright, Minato. You don't need to make up compliments. I know I can be a tad… boring." She released his arm, and she realized that she no idea what to do now. Small talk at parties was very different than this, and the usually professional woman found herself out of her element.

"I'm not." His hand caught hers, and he kissed her knuckles. She blushed at the soft sensation of his lips against her hand. "I love you, Mitsuru Kirijo." And he meant it. She knew he did. Her heart melted at the words, and she fell forward, embracing him in a tight hug.

"I love you too, Minato."

Their lips found their way to one another, and they savored the sweet taste of the other. The kiss was intimate, yet innocent. There was little fire to it, yet both could feel the other's passion. It was the truest kind of kiss, chaste, yet powerful. When they pulled away, their eyes locked, and things just clicked.

"How about I go downstairs? Get some glasses and we try some of the champagne you gave me?" Minato suggested.

"We're hardly of age," Mitsuru chuckled, a warmth flooding over her cheeks.

"Live a little," he replied, leaning forward to peck her lips. She moaned at the touch, before nodding. She felt that familiar euphoria melt her mind, and numb her senses. She kissed him once, twice, and thrice more before letting him go free.

* * *

Mitsuru savored the burn of the drink. The champagne was unlike anything she had ever had before. It singed her throat going down, yet she felt an odd coolness travel down her limbs. She licked her lips, closing her eyes to savor the aroma.

"This is nice," she admitted. "The champagne is wonderful."

"It's good, but I think it's the company that's really making it." Mitsuru blushed at the compliment, before opening her eyes to smile at her boyfriend. He was filling her glass with more champagne, before doing the same with his own.

"We should stop. Don't want to waste the entire bottle."

"It's not a waste if we're sharing it together," he replied. Her cheeks felt extra warm at that, and she had to fight to conceal her shaking.

"You're always such a romantic."

"Not really. I just like being with you." He shrugged his shoulders, yet smiled at her, his own cheeks a light shade of pink.

"Mmm." Just staring at him made her feel hot. Without thinking, Mitsuru brought her hands to her chest and undid the top two buttons. She fanned herself, trying to cool off as she noticed Minato staring at her, or rather, at her chest.

Her eyes widened as she realized the look in his eyes. He was staring at her with lust in his eyes. An untapped hungered that had never truly been fed before. The sensation of his eyes on her made her knees knocked against each other, even as she sat beside him.

Mitsuru discovered she rather liked the feeling of being watched.

"Um, d-do you like them?" she stuttered, her cheeks burning red.

"H-huh? What? No, I-" Seeing her boyfriend so flustered made her elated. She giggled, a girly, feminine giggle, the kind a normal young woman would laugh. Minato blushed at the comment as Mitsuru put her glass down and leaned forward, stealing kiss.

She pecked his lips, but his hand caught her wrist when she tried to pull away. His eyes stared into hers, and Mitsuru's eyes widened. Their lips met again, and she melted in his arms. The two struggled to safely place their drinks on the ground, yet they refused to pull their lips away from each other. He fell down, taking her with him, and they laid on the bed together.

"I love you," he moaned, catching her bottom lip between his and gently sucking on it.

"I… love you… too," she uttered, panting as her body began to grind and writhe against his. "M-Minato…"

He tried to kiss her again, but her hands were on his chest, holding him down. He blinked in confusion, staring at her gorgeous, perfect face. She lifted a hand from his shirt and brushed a lock of hair from her eyes.

"I...I want you to have me." He tilted his head, confused. She gulped down her fears. The champagne was liquid courage for her. A fuel that she just had to tap into. "A-all of me. I want you to have all of me, like no one ever has before." Realization. His eyes widened and his cheeks glowed scarlet.

"Mitsuru, we can't." Her eyes widened now, and she felt her heart turn cold. Had she just embarrassed herself? What had she been think?! She opened her mouth to apologize, only for his hands to gently fall on her shoulders, his thumbs rubbing her naked skin.

"You're drunk," Minato uttered. "I won't take advantage of you."

Her fear dissipated, and she laughed. Minato was truly a kind gentleman. It only made her want him more.

"I'm not that drunk," she replied. "I've been thinking about this a lot before, Minato." She lifted a hand from his chest and gently took one of his. She led his hand to her breast, gently laying his digits on her chest.

He tried to pull away, but Mitsuru was deceptively strong. She held his hand to her breasts, pressing them together. Her breast molded to fit his fingers, clearly too big for the palms of his hands. She felt his skin against the thin bra she was wearing, and it sent jolts through her body.

"Do you feel that?" She savored the blush on his face, and the glow in his eyes. "My heart," she chuckled. "It's not racing. It's not scared. I'm not scared. Not when you're here. I love you, Minato."

The words were a hammer against a dam. It was slow, but with every strike to the cold walls of her heart, her emotions flooded free.

"I know I put up a strong front, but I'm actually terrified." Mitsuru closed her eyes, feeling tears well up in them. "Tartarus, my company's legacy, and... Nyx. Everything in our lives feels like it's fate's sick joke. That we can't be together. That's why I want this, Minato. I want to reaffirm my feelings for you, b-but more than that… I want to engrave this moment in my memories forever. I want you, Minato Arisato."

The navy-haired man gazed upon Mitsuru as she told him her true feelings. He had always known that they loved one another, but this was different. This was the truth, their reality. It really did feel like fate was gunning for them, that the world just didn't want him and his friends to succeed, for Minato and Mitsuru to be together…

He didn't know what the coming days had in store for them, but he did know what was going to happen tonight. His fingers stopped fighting Mitsuru's and he squeezed down on her naked breast, squeezing his fingers around her nipple. She gasped, shaking on top of him as her moan filled the room.

"I love you, Mitsuru Kirijio. I want you. I've wanted you since the moment I saw you," he confessed, playing with her nipple, gently pulling on it, making it bounce for him. Her hands fell limp at her sides as she sat up straight on his body, her legs resting on each side of his chest. "And tonight, I'll have you."

Those words were like fireworks in Mitsuru's mind. She felt a rush unlike anything she had ever experienced before as the two adjusted. They were both sitting on the bed now, with her legs on either side Minato's.

"R-really? I mean, of course! H-how should we start? I've never…" Her cheeks blushed, but he smiled and took the lead.

"Well, I think we should start by taking off our clothes." Minato placed his hands on her top, the white blouse that she favored most days.

"O-of course," she nodded her head, her cheeks a reflection of her beautiful locks. She moved her own hands onto his body, only to realize that taking each other's clothes off at the same time wasn't really a practical idea. "Sorry…" she mumbled, turning her head down to avoid his eyes.

"It's okay. I've never done this before either." He looked down at her breasts, and he was lost in their glory for a moment. Her top was still unbuttoned, allowing him to stare down at her. Mitsuru was truly gorgeous, and that was only enhanced by the sight of her large chest.

Minato did not consider himself particularly perverted, but he'd have to be blind not to admire the gorgeous goddess sitting in front of him, blushing, yet eager for his touch. He slowly undid the rest of her buttons, and untied her decorative ribbon. The red fabric fell to the ground as he peeled the white blouse from her skin, taking in her beauty like one would admire a jewel.

"Do you like it?" she asked. She didn't move to cover herself. She wanted him to stare. She loved it when he looked at her with that fire in his blue eyes. Her bra was a simple black, with little detail or lace to it, yet she felt amazing in it. Maybe it was because of him…

"You look amazing," he uttered. His hands moved away from her top, slowly stroking their way up her arms. Minato felt that perfect, smooth skin. He had dreams of this moment, but his fantasies were nothing compared to the divine reality. "Like a goddess."

"H-hyperbole." She smiled all the same. "Here. My turn." Her hands gently began to undress her boyfriend's body. His coat fell to the side of the bed, before she began to unbutton his long-sleeved shirt off.

Minato thought he was lucky to be with someone as perfect Mitsuru, but he had no idea that she thought the same of him. Mitsuru didn't want to admit, but she actually had an affection for Minato's body. It wasn't bulky, like some moronic behemoth. It was lithe. Slender. Like he was built for speed and stamina, not raw power.

Mitsuru continued to undress her boyfriend, and soon his long-sleeved shirt came off of his body. He slipped out of it with ease, sitting in front of her without a top on. Mitsuru couldn't help herself. She began to caress his skin, admiring the sleekness of his body. Her hands traveled to his taut stomach, before slowly climbing to feel his robust physique. Despite looking so unintimidating, she was amazed to find his body so firm...

The heir of the Kirijo Group was not a pervert or some sexual deviant! But she couldn't help but admire such perfection…

"My turn." There was a heat in the air now. Minato smiled at her, leaning forward to kiss her lips, before reaching down to feel her thighs. She melted at his touch, closing her eyes. She moved without any order to, lifting her legs to help him pull the skirt off of her body. Once more, it fell to the ground.

"Now mine." She was confident in herself, and more importantly, comfortable with her boyfriend. Her lips latched onto his for a moment, before she reached for his pants. It took little effort to unzip and unbutton the pants, and with his help, she began to pull them off of his body. They did hit a snag together, and Mitsuru tore her eyes from Minato's face to inspect the problem.

It did not take long to find.

"O-oh my…" A tent covered in Minato's boxers had caught on the edge of the pants, keeping them on. Mitsuru moved a hand down, gently touching the fabric-covered member as she pieced together just what it was, and the affect this moment was having on Minato.

In truth, he wasn't the only one affected. Along with red cheeks, and a pounding heart, Mitsuru's pussy had become wet with arousal. Mitsuru simply had the fortune to hide it better, thanks to her black panties.

"It's…" Her fingers began to massage the tip of the tent, gently pushing it back so his pants could be freed. "This is because of me?"

"C-can you blame me?" he muttered, stroking her hips. "My t-" But Minato never had the chance to pull his soulmate's panties off.

She pushed him down again, and the hand that was massaging the head of his penis reached between the slit. Her fingers brushed against his naked cock, and she gasped. It felt so warm, yet smoldering. It felt soft, yet it was throbbing hard.

"Ah…!"

"Do you like this?"

Her slender fingers wrapped themselves around his cock. The fact that she couldn't see it under his boxers just made her feel hotter. It was so deviant. It sent shivers down her spine as her fingers worked their way up and down the shaft. She could feel it throb in her hand, even grow inside.

"Ah, M-Mitsuru…"

She kissed his lips, before moving down, leaving a trail of kisses on his skin as she attacked his skin. Meanwhile, Mitsuru's other hand pulled at her own panties. She pulled them off as best she could, but it didn't fall to the ground. It hung off of her left leg as she continued to suck on Minato's neck, leaving marks on his skin that marked him as hers.

"I-I never knew sex could feel this way," she confessed.

"We've barely begun." He was panting, and Mitsuru allowed herself to become prideful.

She gasped as Minato made her humble, pulling her hand off of his penis and pushing her down onto the bed. The springs groaned and they bounced slightly as his fingers touched her soaking, moist slit. It was his turn now, rubbing his digits against her as he rested his head on her chest.

Minato's tongue darted out, licking one of Mitsuru's nipples. The act made her body jump, before she began to writhe at his touch. He was surprisingly skilled at this. He knew exactly how to suck on her breasts, pulling on her nipple without hurting her...

He traced a single finger along her womanhood, making her shudder and moan. Mitsuru was a virgin in more ways than one. She had hardly ever touched herself down there, always struggling to maintain a proper image of a woman, even behind closed doors. She rarely ever touched herself there…

"It can't possibly fit," she shuddered, feeling his index finger threatening to push into her.

"Trust me," he urged, and that was enough to seal her lips together. For about three seconds.

Minato pushed his finger into her, and she gasped. Her body quaked as her fingers dug into her bedsheets. Her mouth opened and a low moan escaped her ruby lips. Two more fingers rubbed against her moist pussy, and she melted into a quivering, weak woman. Her cold demeanor was long gone now as she succumbed to the passion of her heart, and the lust of her body.

She thrust and moved her hips in time with Minato's fingers, and the happy couple kissed once more. Neither needed to say anything. It all felt so natural as their bodies fell into perfect sync.

"M-Minato." A hand fell on his naked chest, and she stared into his sapphire eyes. "I want… I want to finish this together."

He understood, kissing her lips once more as the couple adjusted. Mitsuru still laid on the bed, but Minato pushed his cock out through the hole of his boxers. He got on top of Mitsuru, his body supported by his two arms as she looked up at him.

"Are you sure you want this?" he inquired, staring into her gorgeous, bewitching eyes.

"It seems a bit late to stop now," she chuckled, and he scoffed good heartedly. "Yes. I'm sure. Do it, Minato. Make me your woman."

He obeyed his empress' demand. First he rubbed his erect cock against her pussy, making sure to coat it in her juices to make the penetration easier. Mitsuru took the teasing as well, and as composed, as she could, shaking under him. She would have no doubt spoken up, if his lips weren't on hers, and his tongue wasn't in her mouth.

Their tongues dueled for control as Minato's dick pushed its way into Mitsuru, stretching her virgin walls. He took her virginity, the night building up to the ecstacy the two were now experiencing.

"S-stop…" Mitsuru broke their kiss, a thread of saliva connecting their mouths. It fell between them, lost in the dark as she trembled. "S-stop."

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Minato tried to pull back, but he was caught. Her arms wrapped around him, one in his navy-locks, the other on his back.

"No. No. Stay. I-it hurt for a moment, but I'm okay. I just need to adjust."

Minato nodded his head, and allowed himself to slowly drop. The two laid on the bed together, their bodies on top of one another as they slowly waited for Mitsuru's pussy to adjust. Her low, exhausted pants turned into quiet moans as their bodies clung to one another.

"Okay. R-release it inside of me, okay?"

"A-are you sure?" His eyes widened, but she nodded.

"Yes. I'm sure." She dug her hands into him, clinging to her one true love. "I want us to remember this night as the greatest of our lives." She lifted her head up, just so she could whisper in his ear, her eyes closed. "I want you to cum inside me, Minato."

He was shocked by the request, but he wouldn't betray Mitsuru's command. He smirked, before he began to work his magic as best he could. He held onto her hips as his cock pushed deeper into her, pulling back only to push in again, harder.

"Mmm! More," Mitsuru moaned.

The crimson-haired woman lifted her hips to meet his thrusts. Their moans, and the sound of their bodies pressed together, filled the room, but Mitsuru could barely hear it. She was too enraptured by the ecstasy and pleasure Minato was giving her.

She had never felt so… full in her life. Her pussy walls stretched out to fit his cock. There was pain, but with every thrust that pain was replaced with a pleasure that made the stoic class president into a quivering woman. Her virgin body was inexperienced, yet it felt so natural to move her hips in time with him.

It was like her body was on a cloud. Like she was weightless. Every thrust was like a jolt of pleasure through her body, making her toes curl and her breasts jiggle. She held him close, even lifting her legs up to wrap around his body. Her hard nipples pressed against his smooth chest, as she kissed his neck, her body hungry for his.

"I-I'm going to cum soon," she gasped, thrusting her hips in time with his. "I-I'm sorry. I-"

"It's okay. Just hold on," he uttered.

Minato had never felt so amazing. Mitsuru's pussy squeezed his cock so tightly, stroking it every time he rammed himself into her. Even when he pulled out, he felt those tight, wet walls stroke every part of his cock. It was like her hand, but even better.

Her lips played against his neck, and he trembled under the warm kisses. She sucked on his skin, marking him as hers, and he loved it.

The blue-haired man could feel a pressure building up inside of him. He was going to cum soon. Minato pulled his body back, just so he could stare into Mitsuru's hazel eyes. Neither said anything. They knew what was coming next.

They kissed each other, and their muffled moans were all they heard as they both came at the same time. His sperm filled Mitsuru's womb as her body gave itself to him, accepting the gift with welcoming arms. Their bodies trembled and shook against each other's, until the high of their climax faded away.

Their bodies went limp, and Minato rolled off of his girlfriend, falling beside her. They both struggled to catch their breath as cum leaked from Mitsuru's pussy, dripping onto the bed. Neither cared to clean the mess.

Instead they pushed their bodies together, and Mitsuru rested her head on his chest. She wrapped an arm around his body as he did the same for her, pulling her closer.

"That was amazing," she confessed.

"You are amazing."

"Ever the charmer." She closed her eyes, snuggling against his body as her breasts pushed against him. Her warm face turned red once more, even as she shut her eyes. "I-I hope you understand the implications of tonight. I understood them. If I were to bare your child, then-"

"Then I'd ask you to marry me, and we'll start a family together in a world free of Nyx and Tartarus," he replied, without an ounce of hesitation.

Mitsuru blushed, yet a smile found its way to her lips. She felt a single tear fall onto his body, and she caught the next one before it could do the same. She wasn't sad. Far from it. She was overcome with joy and hope. Both seemed so far away lately, but tonight…

"I love you." She imagined raising a child with Minato. Would it be a boy or girl? Would she be a good mother to them? How would she handle their future? She didn't want to groom them for a life they didn't want, but-

Minato shifted slightly, and he kissed her forehead, silencing her chaotic thoughts. "I love you too. Merry Christmas, Mitsuru."

She clung to her lover's body, a smile on her lips. Sleep and fatigue finally caught up with her, and she accepted them. She began to slowly drift off to sleep, but not before she uttered back, "Merry Christmas, Minato…"

That night, neither had a nightmare. They dreamed of each other, and the future they promised the other.

 **END**

This story was supported by and requested by a Patron on my Pat-reon.

Hopefully you liked it! This is my first P3 story, and I hope I captured the characters well. Hope you enjoyed the story, have a great day, and stay safe!


End file.
